1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for establishing a session key in a wireless system.
2. Description of Related Art
The U.S. currently utilizes three major wireless systems, with differing standards. The first system is a time division multiple access system (TDMA) and is governed by IS-136, the second system is a code division multiple access (CDMA) system governed by IS-95, and the third is the Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS). All three communication systems use the IS-41 standard for intersystem messaging, which defines the authentication procedure for call origination, updating the secret shared data, and etc.
FIG. 1 illustrates a wireless system including an authentication center (AC) and a home location register (HLR) 10, a visiting location register (VLR) 15, and a mobile 20. While more than one HLR may be associated with an AC, currently a one-to-one correspondence exists. Consequently, FIG. 1 illustrates the HLR and AC as a single entity, even though they are separate. Furthermore, for simplicity, the remainder of the specification will refer to the HLR and AC jointly as the AC/HLR. Also, the VLR sends information to one of a plurality of mobile switching centers (MSCs) associated therewith, and each MSC sends the information to one of a plurality of base stations (BSs) for transmission to the mobile. For simplicity, the VLR, MSCs and BSs will be referred to and illustrated as a VLR. Collectively, the ACs, HLRs, VLRs, MSCs, and BSs operated by a network provider are referred to as a network.
A root key, known as the A-key, is stored only in the AC/HLR 10 and the mobile 20. There is a secondary key, known as Shared Secret Data SSD, which is sent to the VLR 15 as the mobile roams (i.e., when the mobile is outside its home coverage area). The SSD is generated from the A-key and a random seed RANDSSD using a cryptographic algorithm or function. A cryptographic function is a function which generates an output having a predetermined number of bits based on a range of possible inputs. A keyed cryptographic function (KCF) is a type of cryptographic function that operates based on a key; for instance, a cryptographic function which operates on two or more arguments (i.e., inputs) wherein one of the arguments is the key. From the output and knowledge of the KCF in use, the inputs can not be determined unless the key is known. Encryption/decryption algorithms are types of cryptographic functions. So are one-way functions like pseudo random functions (PRFs) and message authentication codes (MACs). The expression KCFSK(RNxe2x80x2) represents the KCF of the random number RNxe2x80x2 using the session key SK as the key. A session key is a key that lasts for a session, and a session is a period of time such as the length of a call.
In the IS-41 protocol, the cryptographic function used is CAVE (Cellular Authentication and Voice Encryption). When the mobile 20 roams, the VLR 15 in that area sends an authentication request to the AC/HLR 10. If operating in an unshared mode, the AC/HLR 10, using the VLR 15 as a communication conduit, authenticates the mobile 20 using the SSD associated with the mobile 20. However, in the shared mode, the AC/HLR 10 responds to the authentication request by sending the mobile""s SSD to the VLR 15. Once the VLR 15 has the SSD, it can authenticate the mobile 20 independently of the AC/HLR 10. For security reasons, the SSD is periodically updated.
The SSD is 128 bits long. The first 64 bits serve as a first SSD, referred to as SSDA, and the second 64 bits serve as a second SSD, referred to as SSDB. The SSDA is used in the protocol to update the SSD, and the mobile 20 and the network generate session keys using SSDB. In updating the SSD, IS-41 provides of measure of security by performing mutual authentication (i.e., the mobile and the network authenticate one another) during the update process. However, in generating session keys, IS-41 does not provide for mutual authentication.
In the method for establishing a session key, a network and a mobile transfer codes between one another. The mobile uses these codes to authenticate the network, and the network uses these codes to authenticate the mobile. Besides performing this mutual authentication, the codes are used by the mobile and the network to establish the session key. In one embodiment, communication efficiency is improved by sending messages, forming part of the intended session, with the codes. Furthermore, the codes for performing mutual authentication are derived based on the messages.